


46: “Dogs don’t wear clothes.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [46]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dog owners, Dress Up, Dressing Up Animals, Fluffy, M/M, Pet, Pet Owner, Pet Owner Dong Si Cheng l WinWin, Pet Owner Nakamoto Yuta, Some of the cutest shit I has ever written, Yuta's real dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	46: “Dogs don’t wear clothes.”

**46: “Dogs don’t wear clothes."**

* * *

"Yuta why is Rapunzel in a onesie?" WinWin asked the moment he walked through the door. He spotted the dog laid out across the couch dressed in an full onesie minus the foot bottoms. Rapunzel didn't even seemed bothered at the clothing instead the dog seemed to be enjoying it.

"Why wouldn't she be? She looks cute, doesn't she?" Yuta called off from the kitchen as he peeked his head from the kitchen.

"She does but it's still weird."

"How?"

"Dogs don’t wear clothes."

"Well Rapunzel does beside we're matching." Yuta stated. He had fully came from around the corner dressed in an identical onesie.

WinWin thought about arguing but that would only result in a sad Yuta and then a mad Yuta which neither are good for him so he gave in. "Okay babe. Whatever you say."


End file.
